


Vengeful Spirits

by Mewchonne



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Genital Torture, Murder, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewchonne/pseuds/Mewchonne
Summary: Negan discovers Woodbury, a community led by a psychopath even he can't get behind the practices of. Sending his army on a rampant killing spree, he embarks on a personal journey to right the wrongs of this town's Governor along with an unlikely accomplice.





	1. Vigilante Justice

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> **  
> Author’s Note  
>   
>  **Note 1: Setting**  
>  This is fully Comic based, but it is also in a bit of an AU. In this scenario, Woodbury was not discovered until after the group had reached Alexandria and met Negan, and it is located in the same region, thus Negan finding Woodbury. Within those confines, most of the events that occurred are the same.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Note 2: Trigger Warning**  
>  This is a story about Michonne and Negan bonding over a common enemy. This is not a happy tale of love and friendship, it is a disgusting, violent, perverse tale of anger and revenge. There will be mention of rape, and graphic descriptions of torture. Don’t try this at home, for god’s sakes.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Note 3: Personal**  
>  It’s been a long time coming. I’ve been working on this fanfic since 2016, and due to being too afraid to post it, I halted production for a while. It is one of my favorite ideas, though, so it’s about time I make it happen. :)  
> Dedicated to a particular muse of mine with whom I've lost touch... Hope you're well.

It was supposed to be just another town to conquer. Another abundant community to give them half of everything they had, another group the saviors could take for all that they had. But Negan led the mission into their base, and what he found changed everything. The mission stopped in its fucking tracks.

He recognized the girl from Alexandria. She was not only on an enemy team, but a part of one of the most dangerous factions out there. Michonne, if he remembered her name correctly. She was a warrior, a samurai. It had been clear to him that she was dangerous. And here she was, bound and vulnerable, captured and taken to Woodbury for one fucking reason or another.

There was no other way to describe this place than a torture chamber. It didn’t appear to have any purpose outside of that. Metal chains attached at the ground bound her wrists, which were scraped and bleeding from some kind of hellish struggle. She was barely alive. And it wasn’t just her wrists that had sustained damage. Her whole body, which was bare from head to toe, was covered in marks of just about every variety. Burns, whiplashes, bruises, scrapes. And without a shadow of a doubt, some motherfucker had been raping her.

Negan saw red.

“Get the fuck out of here. GET OUT!!!” He screamed at his men. “Wait outside, and don’t make a fucking sound. Kill anyone who comes down this hall.”

As the door slammed, Negan approached her very cautiously, attempting to make his intentions known as safe, but knowing for a fact someone in this state would be ready to attack anyone who came her way. “Hey. Are you alright? Who the fuck did this to you?” His voice took on a tone of concern--something no Alexandrian had heard in a genuine context.

Needless to say, Michonne still wasn’t buying it. No doubt, weeks in a rape chamber would give a person trust issues, and the only thing she knew of Negan was that he was a dire enemy. Her eyes opened, one eye more like a squint because she’d been punched so hard earlier. She used the little energy she had to snarl and spit at him.

Negan’s hands went up in defense and surrender, though he was by no means shocked by her reaction. “Look, I get it, we haven’t had the greatest track record as pals. But we Saviors _aren’t monsters_. And we don’t stand for this shit. I’m going to get you back to your people. Who… who the hell did this to you?”

Her head lurched to the side, eyes having closed again, close to passing out. A labored breath rattled in her chest, and she felt a weak sob leave her. The first person who had shown her any kind of compassion in weeks was fucking Negan. And why the hell shouldn’t she tell him who had done this? The worst that would happen was he’d kill her. At this point, it would be more of a vacation.

Finally, she spoke, barely moving as she did so.

“The Governor.”

The burly man took a step back, shock and disgust coloring his features. “Wait a motherfucking minute here. You mean to tell me that the fucker who runs this place is a fucking rapist? Keeps women locked up in rooms and has his way with them? I don’t make deals with rapists. We’re going to kill him.”

 _Kill him_. The words rang in her ears like music. Not just kill him, though. They would torture him. All of the things that had been running through her head during the hours of agonizing silence, knowing that the only thing that awaited was more pain… all of those things she had promised The Governor… Negan might just help her fulfill them. And yes, then she would kill The Governor, once they were done with him. Working with Negan would be a small price to pay for that kind of revenge.

“Get me out of these fucking chains. Key is over there.” She pointed. It was all she could do to pay attention to anything that might get her out of here.

Negan grabbed the key and went to unchain her, still beyond cautious, knowing she might try to kill him, for which he would have no tolerance. But she didn’t. She fell to the ground, too weak to stand up on her own but trying her damndest. There was pride there, a pride that could not be shattered, and he had to admire this woman. She was tough as all shit to have lived through everything that had happened so far, including this, and still have her wits about her for the most part. But there was something more to Michonne that he couldn’t put his finger on that just screamed ‘badass’. He had seen it from the first time he looked at her.

Her days-old clothes were set aside, covered in blood and god knows what else. She decided that was the best she had and put it on, watching Negan’s every move, just as cautious as he was. Then she headed for the door, an overwhelming anxiety taking over her. Negan never travelled alone...so who was out there?

“One second. There are some men out there. They won’t bother you. They’re mine.” He opened the door and told them to clear out and scatter. He’d catch up with them. “Go. Start killing people and raiding supplies. This place is ours now. Where did you say their ‘Governor’ lives, again?”

“Second floor of the apartment by the fountain, boss.”

“Good. We’re paying him a visit.” And without another word, the two of them headed to the leader’s apartment.

 

* * *

From within his apartment, Phillip Blake could hear a loud banging on his door. He presumed it was one of his men who got frantic over something stupid and had decided to come barreling in to cry to him again. He’d been in the middle of trying to feed his niece, Penny, but now she wouldn’t eat, and it was back to the growling and hissing.

“What the hell do you want!? And don’t beat on my goddamn door so hard!” He roared, leaving Penny to struggle against her chains as he approached the door. Before he could get there, it was apparent that they weren’t knocking, but attempting to break the door down, and they had succeeded. Michonne stood there, eyes gleaming with the same poisonous hate that they always did when she looked at him, and Negan stepped back, deciding to let her have her fun. He chuckled darkly, enjoying the fight. He didn’t want Michonne to get hurt, sure, but he’d step in if he needed to.

He did not. Michonne had Phillip on the ground, out cold within minutes, and she had her sword raised, ready to give the final blow that would end his life.

“I didn’t want this to be _quick_.” Michonne said between labored breaths, the blade just barely touching the back of his neck. “I didn’t want it to be _over_.”

She glanced to Negan, tongue running over her lower lip in concentration as she took some strong rope from the pile of supplies in the corner, tying the man’s hands and rolling him over onto a wooden board that had been lying around.

“I’ve been planning this for a while. Sit back and watch. Enjoy the show.” She said to Negan with a devious grin.

“Only if I get to join, honey.” He joked, pulling up a chair and sitting, glancing back to be sure the door was secured. Between all of this and his men out in the halls, no one would be interrupting them for quite a while.

“Fuck off.” She laughed a bit, barely able to believe she was kidding around with that fuckface Negan. She decided to proceed as she would have, knowing that Negan had absolutely no room to judge her for whatever the hell she decided to do with him. In fact, as a guy with a dick, it might frighten him enough to surrender the war.

She found, in the stack of supplies and duffel bags, a variety of tools that she decided she could implement into her plans. Whatever was lying around, she could use. She was an opportunist.

This was going to be fun.

The first thing she did was strip him naked, so clothes didn’t get in the way, and strapped some duct tape over his mouth so he couldn’t speak. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to hear his screams, just that she didn’t even want him to have the chance to fight back verbally. She started off with quite an impact, sitting him up and slapping him to be sure he was awake so that he would feel everything, then taking a hammer and nails to nail his dick down to the board he was sitting on. His screams and whimpers were soon followed by a loss of consciousness, to which she just slapped him again, shouting, “Wake up, asshole!”

Negan was somewhere in between _what in the everloving fuck is wrong with this woman_ and _I think I’m in love_. But for once, even he was speechless.

For a few minutes, her captor was limp, silent but for the sound of his breathing. She took a moment to breathe, seeing that he wasn’t going to wake up right away. She looked over her tools, licking her lips as she thought of all the things she was going to do to him.

She glanced back to Negan, swallowing nervously. What if this was too fucked up, even for Negan? What if her greediness for this man’s blood and anguish was going to cost her her life? There was a moment where she just zoned out and stared at the man who had freed her, her thoughts jumbled too much to do or say a damn thing.

“Michonne, right?” Negan said, clearing his throat and tapping his fingers along the handle of the bat. She nodded, and he continued. “Look, Michonne, my men are out there taking care of shit. There are two specifically guarding the stairs up to here, just far enough that I don’t think they’re gonna hear anything. Normally...I wouldn’t encourage this kinda thing. No point in dragging out a needed death. But you need this, don’t you?”

She paused, swallowing, a little afraid to acknowledge what he had said. A small nod was all she gave.

“Then you’ve got some time. Don’t take for-fucking-ever, we have to get you home. But… you need this.”

She turned to the man who had raped her, watching the blood flow from the wound she had inflicted on that part of him he’d used to torment her. She ran her fingers along the wells of blood, shuddering with primal pleasure. Using a technique Phillip himself had taught her, she balled her bloody hand into a fist and punched him square in the ribs.

He gasped, his eyes fluttering open as she came into view once again. “Finally.” She scoffed. “I thought you’d never wake up.”

Grabbing a pair of pliers from her toolkit, she grabbed his wrist, glaring at him as she whispered, “Don’t struggle too much. You’ll hurt yourself.” She ripped off his nails then, one by one, enjoying the painful groans with each one. Surely he would have been screaming if his mouth had been uncovered.

“That hand is just ruined now.” She stood up, grimacing at her handiwork, sliding her sword out of its sheath. “Just ruined…” And in one swipe she sliced his arm clean off.

The bleeding was profuse, and might have killed him if she hadn’t taken a blowtorch to his flailing stump and cauterized the wound, causing him to promptly pass out again.

It was hard for Negan to watch at this point, it was tempting to tell her that was enough, but she deserved her time. He lifted Lucille in his hands, sliding his fingers along the handle, remembering the wrongs he had corrected with her vengeance. A small smile crossed his lips. This woman was a kindred spirit, in a way that he had not expected nor wanted to admit.

Rage flowed through her, sending her hand to smack across his face again, screaming at him, “WAKE UP! We’re not done yet!” As she watched him stir.

“There you are.” She whispered, her breath coming quicker as she crawled over to him, her face right in his face… a place she was all too familiar with being. She reached down to press her hand against the nail and drive it more securely into the wood, subsequently touching him, making him writhe. “No one’s gonna feel like I felt thanks to this thing, ever again.” She whispered, “I’ll make sure of that…” Slowly she crouched on the floor, running her tongue along his shaft so that more blood would rush to it and intensify the pain.

That was when she heard someone storming up the stairs, and she lifted her bloody face up, eyes wide and almost innocent by comparison to what was happening right now at her hands.

Three taps on the door. Negan knew that meant they had to get moving, and he shifted in his chair. “Michonne, don’t let him live through this. I know you’re having fun, I get that, but we have to end this.” He raised Lucille in the air, approaching slowly. Michonne wanted to be the one to do it, in some regard, but at the same time there was something satisfying about watching Negan swing that bat, even though it had ended her friend’s life. It was the passion he had when he did…

But he didn’t slam it down just yet. He lowered it, watching his wide-eyed accomplice, then slowly handing it to her, deciding she deserved the kill.

Her sticky red fingers wrapped around the handle, brushing his briefly, a moment of understanding passing between them. This had to be quick, but she could do the honors. She lifted the wooden symbol of power in her hands and crashed it down over her tormentor’s head, once, hearing the skull crack. He groaned and struggled in his bondage, falling over onto the wooden panel on the floor. One more, and he wasn’t moving quite as much, and a third slammed his head so hard into the floor that it shook the apartment building, blood and brain matter splattering everywhere.

The bat rolled from her hand and onto the floor, and she sank to her knees, tears in her eyes as she stared in disgust at what she had done.

Three knocks on the door once again… it was time.

Negan’s large hand rested on her small shoulder, gentle and tentative, not wanting to startle her after all the shit she’d been through. “We’ll talk in the car. Now, we have to go. Guessing his troops are over here.”

Like she always did, she pushed through the emotional and physical turmoil and rose to her feet, watching as Negan lifted the bloodied bat with her wires dripping. Finally he opened the door, not fully aware of what to expect. Outside, his men were actively fighting off a heavy artillery, and there was a tank seen approaching in the distance. That was not Negan’s tank.

“Shit, we are NOT prepared for this.” Negan muttered, glancing back at Michonne, who was silently hovering behind him with that same nervewracked stare. “Hey, we’re getting out of here first, to the car. Stay right behind me.” She nodded enough to acknowledge, and he left the apartment with her, Savior soldiers surrounding them as they made their way around a corner through a less crowded area to get back to their vehicles.


	2. Tranquility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are following! Very, very big thanks... :) This chapter is pretty tame, don't worry, you guys get a break from all of that for now.

The two men closest to Negan in the pack of Saviors slid into the front and passenger’s seat of the car. One of them, with the scarred face, was incredibly familiar to Michonne’s hazy mind. It wasn’t until he spoke his name that she knew for sure.

“Drive, Dwight.” Negan shuffled into the back seat, Michonne sliding in on the other side. She didn’t have much damn choice, she was just one woman with her sword and nothing else. Apparently Phillip-- The Governor-- had a tank, and men who knew how to use it. She took a deep breath, the spinning thoughts in her head settling into anxiety about the current moment she was facing.

She was in a car with she and her friends’ greatest enemy, and his two right-hand men. They could essentially do anything to her, and it was probably Negan’s call. Holding her hostage would be plenty leverage in the war that was going on. She gritted her teeth and just stayed silent, leaning on the window, watching each of them from the corner of her eyes as she gazed at the battle as it got further and further away from her.

“You took out their leader, boss?” Connor asked, turning around to look in the back seat. His eyes went wide when he saw Michonne and just how bloodied she was. “Holy shit, what the hell happened to you, lady?” Michonne glared back, chewing on her lower lip and refusing to answer.

After a long, awkward silence, Negan addressed the two. “Dwight, Connor, did either of you see if someone knew how to use that thing? The tank, of course. Fuck. Was there another, or just the one?”

“It looked like one, but they have some other heavy trucks and a fuckton of guns.” Dwight responded, “Negan, is it really safe that she’s just, in here with us? She’s Rick’s soldier you know.”

Michonne just glared at him, harder than she had at Connor.

“Question my judgement again, I dare you. We’re doing her a favor, because that’s what we do. _We’re Saviors, Dwight._ This little lady was in a _bad_ place I wouldn’t wish upon the worst of our enemies.”

He sighed a little louder than intended and tapped the wheel with nerves. “Sorry Sir.”

Finally she spoke, cautious and still keeping a close eye on the three of them as she did. “So you aren’t going to hold me hostage to get whatever you want from Rick?”

“Are you fucking kidding me Michonne?” He looked at her, leaning over and glancing at the blood still drying on Lucille’s barbed wire. “You, Michonne… I know you better than Rick does now. If you wanted to join our side, you could god-damn end this fucking war, I’d be pleased as fucking punch, but my plan was to drop you off with Rick and see my way out until we meet again.”

She didn’t look too trusting of his word, but if there was one thing Negan didn’t do often, it was lie.

Dwight looked pissed off, and Connor was pretty cold toward the whole situation. Whatever the boss thought was best was usually alright.

The words settled into her fragmented mind, _I know you better than Rick does now._ Of course she was going to tell Rick about what happened, probably more than anyone else, because he and Andrea were her people. But neither of them could possibly understand why she did what she did the way Negan had. Or, at least, she felt like he had. Some of the things he’d said during her rampage were actually sitting comfortably in that part of her mind. Hopefully she could wipe her memory clean of all of the terrible things she had done just minutes ago… Eventually. But Negan would always remember it.

“Thank you, Negan.” Michonne said quietly, her eyes scanning the forest as they drove through the secluded road that had led to Woodbury.

Normally when anyone on an opposing side thanked him, Negan would come back with a haughty response rubbing his position of power over the person in their face. But this time, it was just a small smile, a hand reaching out to pat her shoulder tentatively, and a shrug. “We’re Saviors… just doing what we do. Maybe one day you’ll get me back. Or maybe when the time comes you’ll slice me in two. I get it, that’s war, right?” He paused a moment, watching her stern face, which was starting to soften. “As for this, we’re even. Don’t mention it. Wouldn’t feel right holding this over your head, considering the circumstances.”

Her voice was slow to come, lips parted slightly as she tried to find words. She could still taste that awful man’s blood on her lips, and she cringed a little, remembering what she had been doing to get it there. “Fair point, and I’m glad you see that.” She said, her ability to speak and form thoughts starting to come back to her, slowly but surely.

He was so in tune with her right now, he could tell that she was starting to come back and realize what she had done, perhaps even hate herself for it. He knew that feeling all too well. “The question is, are you gonna be okay if I leave you there today?”

“What?” She snapped back, furrowing her brow. “You’re not taking me anywhere else. I have to get back to them.”

“Slow down now, fuck.” He realized that even though she probably needed it more than ever, now was not a good time to talk to her about what she’d gone through. “We’re on course for Alexandria, Michonne, don’t worry about it.” How did he tell his war enemy that he was there if she needed to talk? It was just fucking weird. So he didn’t. Not in front of Dwight and Connor. Shit, he kind of wished they had more privacy. Maybe before he saw her off.

Dwight, being ever intuitive, picked up on his need to talk to her without any other ears. Even though they were Negan’s right hand men, Michonne didn’t know shit about them, and he could clearly see something had happened that she didn’t want them to know. When he parked the car in front of Alexandria’s gates, he made the suggestion. “Should we stay in the car, boss?”

Negan gave a short nod, opening the doors. “Keep watch. We don’t know how these fuckers will react until they realize we don’t mean any trouble. Be ready for anything.” He instructed, opening the door and sliding out, going over to Michonne’s side and opening her door to be sure she knew she could get out.  
Now, without the adrenaline, Michonne’s body was surprisingly frail. She got up with the confidence she’d had before, but her legs nearly gave out on her. She braced herself against the car door, not letting it show too much, a few deep breaths bringing her back to walking state again. Negan was pretty aware of it, but the last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to her vulnerability when she was surely already feeling helpless. Her eyes said ‘I’m good’, and he silently nodded to her as they walked toward the gate.

Negan turned to her once they were just out of earshot of the others, sighing. “Sorry about my boys. Would have loved to have a more quiet trip back, but they love asking questions. Too damn many questions. Still, it means they’re observant.” He rubbed his chin slightly, trying to think of what to say next. “Your town has enough supplies? Food, water, medicine…”

“Haven’t been there in a while, we should ask them.” She said with a hint of sarcasm.

“Alright, alright. I know you’re anxious for me to be out of your hair. And I know you probably don’t want everyone in town knowing what you did. I just want to let you know, that’s our secret if you want it to be. And if you need to talk about it…”

The gates started to open just then, and Michonne chose not to acknowledge his words. Rick and Andrea stepped forward cautiously, a few armed guards surrounding them. “What on earth is going on?” Rick asked, shocked to see Michonne in such a state. She had been gone a little longer on her mission, and search parties were already out looking for her, but this was not the turnout he had expected. There was a flood of relief that she was at least alive.

Negan looked to Michonne. “You can tell him.”

“That town we scouted out was bad news, Rick. The leader was fucked up. He killed Nicholas and Axel, took me hostage. We killed him but there may be some army left. I don’t think they got any information on where we came from, unless one of the guys said something before they died. I certainly wouldn’t talk.”

“And Negan, what are you doing here, with her?”

 

“He saved my life.” She said with a straight face, eyes fixed on Rick’s, pleading him to trust her word. “And assuming he’s good on his word, he’s just here to drop me off.” She shot Negan a glance like a dagger, and he laughed and put his hands up with a smile.

“She’s correct.” He said simply. “It’s been an absolute fucking pleasure hanging out with Michonne, but I think she’s had quite enough of being used as a pawn for one week.”

While taken aback by the sudden changes in dynamic and the death of his other two scouts, Rick just nodded and reached out to touch Michonne’s arm gently. He did not expect the amount that she flinched… that sight cut him deep. “Oh, Michonne. I’m just glad you’re alive. We have to get you right to the doctor. Thank you, Negan.” Rick said with a curt nod, taking her behind the gates and ordering to have them closed.

“We’re Saviors, Rick, it’s what we do. Have your offering by Monday.” He said as the gates were closing, turning back to get in the car with Dwight and Connor.

Connor laughed a little when he got in. “Well holy shit, I’ve never seen you so smitten, and you have five wives.”

“Thin fucking ice, Connor.” Negan said, getting into the back seat and rubbing his forehead, between his eyes. He wasn’t wrong. Like he told Michonne, having right hand men who notice too damn much was necessary, but sometimes he wished they were less keen. “Back home we go. Then, back to Woodbury with guns blazing. We need to take them out, or they will come back and bite us for what we did.”

Dwight sighed, trying to bite his tongue on how reckless Negan was being right now. What the hell had they even done to that guy? It looked like a bloody mess, and he had to wonder if it was _necessary_. He backed up the car, lamenting himself mentally about how he was a puppet for a sadist.

Meanwhile, in Alexandria, Rick had led Michonne to the infirmary, and was sitting with her while they cleaned her up. He tried not to overwhelm her, because he could tell she was barely there, physically and mentally. “Seriously, Negan didn’t do a thing to you? Just got you out of that room and brought you back?”

“No joke.” She said, sighing. “I was surprised, too. I was ready to cut his head off, but I realized I was cornered, so I just ignored my reflexes for once and trusted him. I should definitely be dead.”

“Well, that much is true of all of us.” He looked at the doctor, who looked at him. “I’ll go so he can… check you…” The glare Michonne gave Rick was rather hollowing, and he just nodded and walked out, knowing she needed her privacy for the next part of the exam.

Rick stood outside the door, sighing, looking at his wife as she sat there studying some paperwork from earlier. Something mundane, something to keep her mind busy while they were all in there. “Andrea, I think you should talk to her.” Rick said, startling the blonde out of her trance, her eyes fixing on him.

“I don’t know, she’s way closer to you.” She said with a sigh.

“Yeah, but this isn’t guy’s stuff to talk about, you follow?”

“While you know way better than to think either of us are into that gender role shit, you have a bit of a point.” She said, placing the papers down on the table. “Can you take care of these? It’s just some notes about the rations for the week and what we’re giving to the saviors. I’m about halfway done, the red pen is where it stops.”

“Sure, no problem. I mean, don’t go in there now.” He laughed. “Just at some point.”

“We have time. The whole thing with Negan seems like the calm before the storm, though. He’s going to expect quite an offering considering the favor he just did for us. And I trust Michonne’s word and all, it’s more that I don’t trust Negan, what you see is not always what you get.”

“She gets this funny look when she talks about him…”

“Bad?” Andrea asked, perking a brow. “Please tell me it’s a bad funny look.”

“Nawwww.” He laughed in nervous amusement, putting a hand to his head and scratching through his hair. “Not bad…”

“Fuck.” Andrea groaned and slammed her hand on the table. “I swear, I’m going to smack that girl. I want her happy, but for fuck’s sakes.”

“I think it’s just a phase. She’s in this trance right now. I think she needs a lot of time to sort through what just happened to her.”

“I hope to god you’re right.” Andrea wandered toward the door. “I”m going to grab her some dinner. Meet you at home later, I’ll talk to her as long as I need to and I promise not to bring up the big guy.”

Rick nodded, smiling and patting her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He leaned in to kiss her freckled cheek. “I’ll see you tonight, Andrea. Take all the time she needs.”


End file.
